Where's My Water?
by EndlessMemories-x
Summary: One day before their wedding, Sasuke finds a small pink book kept by Sakura.


It took five years for him to notice her. It took four months to work up the courage to ask him on a date. It took three weeks to be his girlfriend. It took two days to propose. Now, there's only one day until their wedding, and ironically, while normal couples would be freaking out, these two didn't have a care in the world.

The day was young; everyone was smiling brightly as the waves of the nearby beach crashed onto shore. With temperatures reaching a normal 95 degrees, the couple sat outside of the shared condo in downtown LA. Cooling off in the shade, the male sat up and stretched in his seat. "Do you want something to drink, babe?"

"Yes, some water, please," The female smiled. "and if you could find my cell phone, also, that would be fantastic."

"Only if I get a kiss," he smirked, leaning next to his fiancé. She sighed loudly and kissed her lover on the cheek. He then pouted. "I don't think so," pointing to his lips.

"You are unbelievable!" She laughed, landing her lips on his for a few seconds.

"That's why you love me, you pink haired weirdo."

"Shut up, Sasuke! Get my water!"

He laughed and walked inside of the air conditioned bedroom, both his and her clothes scattered on the floor. Stepping over the particles, he found her cell phone on her desk and began to walk out the room. Then a small pink book caught his eye. He stared it down and picked it up, it no bigger than the length of his hand. Sasuke turned back at his future wife outside, who was sun tanning on the deck, then walked into the kitchen with said book.

"I wonder what this is…" He sat down at the dining room table and examined the book in his hands. It was just a ordinary book. Except it was pink and had a lock on the side. He frowned and looked around the kitchen for something sharp. "Toothpick, no…Fork, no…Knife!" In a few seconds, he grabbed a small knife and heard the lock open with a small _Snap! _Placing the knife and lock to the side, he opened the book and saw many pages with what looked like diary entries.

_This book belongs to: Sakura Haruno. Today's date: March 28__th__, 2009._

Reading the entry page, he turned the page and remembered that this was the same book he gave her for her birthday almost three years ago. "Seems like forever ago," he pondered, looking at the first entry, her birthday.

_March 28__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke was so sweet to give me this book today! It's the best thing in the world! (well, besides the necklace he gave me afterward!) I just came back from a very fancy dinner at this new Italian place down the corner. I don't remember much if it, since I was down his throat half the night, but I do remember the chef throwing his wooden spoon at Sasuke for talking back at him LOL. One of the best nights ever! _

"Oh yeah," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I remember that night. That shit hurt, too." Skipping forward a few pages, he landed on an entry that made his blood boil.

_April 5__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate this day so much! Today was honestly the worst fucking day of my life! Sasuke and I got into a HUGE argument over Lee flirting with me last night at Temari's party. Like, I'm sorry he was fucking drunk as shit and didn't know what he was doing! I didn't even talk back to him, yet he kept on holding my waist and shit. And now Sasuke hates my guts because he think I want Lee now. I don't though! I don't even find Lee attractive! Sasuke has had my heart since day one and he's gonna treat me like this all because of a drunken asshole? FINE, it's not like I never loved him or anything, or I never ditched my friend's outings just to be around him! __Fuck you Sasuke Uchiha._

There was so much more on that page, but Sasuke turned again before he threw the book in the shredder. He landed on another familiar date, one date he can never forget.

_July 23__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy birthday Sasuke-kun! _

_I had the best night of my life! We threw Sasuke a surprise birthday party at Neji's place. I had to bribe him to get out of bed to 'go to a strip club'. I didn't think he'd fall for it though. Once we got there, the look on his face when everyone yelled surprise was PRICELESS LOL. We got him like a throne type chair (since he thinks he's like, king of everyone) and eventually got him strippers, which was a drunken Lee and Kiba LMFAO. But the best part of the night was the cake. Hinata managed to make a cake as tall as him (how, I don't know) and when we finished singing happy birthday, Naruto pops out of the cake completely naked! Now THAT reaction was priceless. We then all got drunk and I gave him birthday sex. I think I gave him the best birthday present that night._

Sasuke shook his head smiling remembering the good memories from that night. Realizing that he was been out here for a good 15 minutes, he decided to read two more entries. Sakura can wait. She has been for five years. Flipping to a random page, he looked at the date of the entry and smirked to himself. "This should be a good one."

_March 9__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh. My. God. I can't even compose in words how shocked yet happy I am right now. Ok, it's Tenten's 21__st__ birthday party, and of course we shut the club down, being the party animal she is. Actually, I'm shocked Neji can deal with her when she's wild like that. I guess opposites do attract! But anyway, we were giving out speeches for our memories with her and shit, and Sasuke goes up. Now, I know they had a past together (they went out for like, a year) but I was praying he wouldn't bring it up in front of her and Neji. So he's talking and he says these exact words: _'No words can describe how much you helped me through my life; from helping me get girls, to passing my Trig regents, to this one special moment,' _Then he looks at me! OMG! _'With your help and practice, I'm finally able to do this:' _He walks over to me and stares at me with the caring eyes I fell in love with. _'Sakura, I know when we first met, I put you through Hell. But I want to make this up to you. You mean the absolute world to me and I love with all my heart. Your smile brightens my day, being with you everyday is never boring. I love the way you think of everyone else before you think about yourself. You truly are an angel sent by God Himself. So,' _He then GOES DOWN ON ONE KNEE WITH A SMALL BOX IN HIS HAND! AHHH! _'Sakura Rose Haruno, will you marry me?' _I COULDN'T BELIEVE ME EYES OR EARS. I was so fucking happy, I didn't even hesitate to scream _'YES!' _Nobody understands how happy I was. The ring is beautiful! I'm honestly in love with him more than before. He is the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is just so much in so little time!_

_I'm finally gonna become Sakura Rose Uchiha!_

Finishing the entry, the nervous moments he had before the speech came back to haunt him, only making it more stressful for his personal vows. But right before he made his speech that night, Neji pulled him off to the side and told him the few words that rang throughout his ears every since then: _"If your heart and brain are, for once, on the same page, then what you're doing is right."_

"For once, that bozo was right." Sasuke smirked, cracking his knuckles. "But he already went through this, now he has a kid on the way. There isn't much he can say now."

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard Sakura yell from the balcony. "Where's my water?"

"In a minute, babe! Something came up…" The sentence drifted off as he turned to the last entry written, this morning to be exact.

_January 25__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Time really does go by fast. Reading my past entries, I smirk and laugh over the stuff I wrote. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow! These years with Sasuke have been nothing less than amazing. The memories I have had with him and the others were remarkable. I'm so excited we all get to join together once again for our wedding. Everyone already knows how I feel about him, but now it's official. Sasuke, if I ever decide to show you this (of if you manage to read it without my knowing) I want you to know that you were my first love, my first kiss (even though I wasn't yours LOL) , my first everything. No one makes me feel the way you do. You complete me. I love you so much. I know when we fight we say stuff we regret, but in the end, remember that I'll always be there for you and I got your back no matter what. Thank you for completing my world. Always and forever._

Tearing up after finishing the entry, Sasuke sat up and walked over to the balcony where his future wife sat in her chair. He then leaned down and hugged her from behind, shocking her a little.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked, her sunglasses falling from her hand.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered in the nape of her neck. "Always and forever."

She loosened up her posture and smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke. What's with the sudden affection, if you don't mind me asking."

"What, I can't tell my fiancé that I love her?" He looked at her and smirked, messing up her shoulder length hair.

"No, it's just…unexpected, I guess." She shrugged.

"True, but I just wanted you to know that I really do care for you." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know. It's all good." Sakura pulled his shirt down to her level and planted her lips on his, him kissing back. After a few moments, he poked her cheek and went back inside the condo. Leaning back in her chair, Sakura raised her sunglasses back over her eyes and rested in peace and quiet.

Then she realized something was missing.

"Sasuke-kun! Where's my water?"

* * *

><p><strong>This just came to mind like...a hour and a half ago. I find to be very cute, very simple also.<strong>

**Review if your like! Thanks!**


End file.
